Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) are well known in the art. The technology is of the very small, and merges at the nano-scale into nano-electro-mechanical systems (NEMS) and Nanotechnology. MEMS are also referred to as micro machines, or Micro Systems Technology (MST). MEMS generally range in size from a micrometer to a millimeter.
MEMS technology is finding its way into sensors and is utilized in a number of ways each and every day by electronic and mechanical systems. These systems may determine location, speed, vibration, stress, acceleration, temperature as well as a number of other characteristics. Many applications in consumer electronics, automotive electronics, audio/video, camcorder, camera, cell phone, games/toys, watches, PDA, GPS handhelds, medical devices, power supply on off system, navigation system and other electronic devices may utilize multiple sensors to meet their design objectives.
In many cases, automated decision making is done when a certain threshold value of a physical parameter is higher or lower than a set point. MEMS based threshold sensors provide a low cost fabrication solution.